<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hometown Touchdown by gurj14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708467">Hometown Touchdown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurj14/pseuds/gurj14'>gurj14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Humor, Oblivious Lexa (The 100), Thirsty Clarke Griffin, unrequited love bc both are dumb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:42:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurj14/pseuds/gurj14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa have managed to keep their sexually charged relationship a secret for four years, but only two weeks into Clarke’s return to their hometown, amongst gossipy friends and misunderstandings, their relationship takes a new turn</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clarke Griffin/Lexa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>451</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hometown Touchdown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chip2424/gifts">Chip2424</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thanks to my beta Chip &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Clarke tuned out the monotone instruction of the pilot, eager to get off the plane. She texted her parents that they were just waiting for the seatbelt sign to turn off, and asked for a vanilla latte from where they were waiting downstairs at the luggage belt.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coming home for the summer felt great (even though she was still on the plane). Her second year of med school had of course been tougher than the first. This year she didn’t even get to come home during spring break, studying extra. Being home meant drinks at Collin’s Pub with her friends, a summer of sun and pool parties and Lexa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke scrolled through her cellphone, debating texting Lexa or not. The last message they had exchanged had been at Christmas time when Lexa sent her a polite ‘safe flight’ message. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keeping her dignity in check, Clarke put her phone away and closed her eyes. She was not going to give in first like she always did and text Lexa. This time Lexa would have to text her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa took a deep inhale of her morning coffee, surprised when a text ping notification on her phone chimed. None of her friends texted her in the morning. She lifted it up, blushing to see it was from Clarke Griffin. And it said, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m back, looking forward to running into you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke Griffin. Her neighbour. Blonde hair, blue eyes, pink lips… boobs--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lexa, you’re not being fair.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She dropped her phone, flustered from her descending thoughts as her brother stormed into the kitchen, still teenage-style pissed at her for refusing him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not fair?” Lexa turned the phone over, as if that would keep her from blushing, and took a calm sip of her coffee. She turned to face her little brother, making sure her voice was authoritative. “Aden, the answer is still no.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did all my homework!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you can get a head start for next week’s homework. Anticipate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s the party of--” Aden groaned. “Come </span>
  <em>
    <span>on</span>
  </em>
  <span>! My whole team is going to be there!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need to be serious about your scholarship.” Lexa turned her eyes back to her book and lifted her coffee to her lips. “You can’t be caught drinking underage and you’re not going to the party because I caught you sneaking out with Jordan, remember?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There won’t be any alcohol there! Lexa, there </span>
  <em>
    <span>won’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Aden begged her. “Come on! Jordan and I already did all those chores you made us do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My decision is final, Aden,” Lexa said, turning back to grab her phone, knowing her little brother was trying to use his adorable pout and if she looked she might let him go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he noisily grabbed some orange juice from the fridge, Lexa discreetly texted Clarke back a simple, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Me too</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>//</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was in the grocery store, because of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course</span>
  </em>
  <span> it was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vegan tofu dogs, Lexa, seriously?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa sighed, dropping the aforementioned item back in her cart before shooting an unamused (but fond) look at Clarke Griffin. She crossed her arms over the handle of her shopping cart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clarke.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke had that smile -- teasing, mischievous, and flirty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, we’ve literally fucked all over your house… you’d think you’d be happier to see me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa’s eyes dashed around in embarrassment, cheeks red from the way Clarke was looking her up and down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing back in town so soon?” Lexa asked her, trying to not to let her gaze drop below Clarke’s neckline. But, well, Clarke’s face was equally distracting. So she focused on her own hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s summer, obviously, but my exams ended early this year.” Clarke grabbed the real meat hot dogs, smiling that devilish smile that Lexa had seen and knew would be followed with very unbecoming behaviour (of which she would very willingly surrender). “Seeing you is always a bonus. Heard you got into Yale.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa shrugged. “Yeah. Starting next year... same time Aden heads off to college.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your little bro has the whole town excited this year.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s really very good,” Lexa said with pride. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remember when we fucked on the football field?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes, yes she did. Very frequently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Clarke</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just saying, touchdowns on that field clearly run in the family.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa pressed a hand to her face and groaned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Helping Clarke carry the diet ginger ale her dad had requested back to the car was her own fault, really. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me, Lexa, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking --</span>
  </em>
  <span> YES!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the backseat of Jake Griffin’s SUV. The same SUV she just offered to wash for him. And here she was, knuckles deep in his daughter, defiling the SUV where it was innocently parked in the local grocery store parking lot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke moaned softly in satisfaction as the last of her orgasm’s tingles melllowed out, body calming down from her high. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm, thank you,” Clarke murmured before kissing her lips and only then twisting off of her lap and truly looking like the cat that ate the canary. “Soooo, how have you been? Dating anyone?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose with the hand that had </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> been fucking Clarke. “Did you seriously seduce me first and </span>
  <em>
    <span>then </span>
  </em>
  <span>ask me if I’m dating?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s not like you can </span>
  <em>
    <span>resist </span>
  </em>
  <span>me whenever I come onto you and it’s been </span>
  <em>
    <span>way </span>
  </em>
  <span>too long since I hooked up with someone who actually knew what they were doing. You’d think med students would know anatomy better, you know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clarke.” Lexa was very exhausted with her, hoping her face said as much. “No I’m not seeing anyone. A-are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would never come on to you if I was, Lexa, who do you think I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Clarke feigned great offense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right. Of course,” Lexa wiped her fingers onto her jeans, tone very droll. “Sorry. No, I’m not seeing anyone.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I figured,” Clarke snickered, revealing her line of questioning was very much targeted to annoy Lexa. “You’re too busy being the square, enthusiastic nerd that you are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa crossed her arms, raising her eyebrow. “There’s nothing wrong with being organized, disciplined, and well-informed. I would think that as a medical student at a prestigious university you would have some of those--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa was cut off with a kiss, hands tangling in her hair. She lost herself in it, forgetting she was supposed to have been home twenty minutes ago as Clarke slid one hand down to the button of her jeans and her cell phone started vibrating in her coat pocket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wai--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tried to speak but lips were on hers again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clar --mph -- wait, wait, wait,” Lexa was panting, flushed and fumbling for her phone. She cleared her throat. “Aden I’m home in ten minutes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re never late for anything, I thought you got hit by a car or something.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa knew Clarke had heard what he said, so she very pointedly said, “Something like that. See you soon.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke giggled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanging up and putting her phone back in her pocket, Lexa leaned away from Clarke. “I have to go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seriously?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know with my dad overseas--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know.” Clarke reached down to fix her own panties under her leggings, since Lexa had shoved them aside. She smirked when Lexa watched her, feeling very smug indeed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa went for a run, hoping to get rid of her body’s sexual frustration. It was the same run she did every morning in the neighbourhood, the only difference was that Clarke was home so it was maybe longer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Typical. Barely twenty-four hours had passed since Clarke had waltzed back into town, coerced her into the backseat of a car, and was now distracting her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She cast a glance at the Griffin house as her run brought her back, the moderate family home that was in the same private bay as her own family home. They had been neighbours since practically forever, and Lexa was two years older than her gorgeous neighbour. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As expected, she saw Clarke sitting on her balcony patio set with a cup of morning coffee, looking unbearably beautiful in a powder blue robe, next to her dad who was reading his paper sitting next to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her dad, who Lexa had worked for every summer since high school, had been helping her with recommendations for Yale. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning, Lex,” Clarke called out to her, standing up from her patio chair to lean over the rail. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa politely stopped, stretching her arm out. “Morning, Clarke.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Normal people run with music, you know.” Clarke leaned an arm over the balcony, taking a self-satisfied sip of her coffee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked like she slept well, while Lexa was still all worked up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa narrowed her eyes. “Well then, ‘normal’ people should try leaving their ears free to hear oncoming traffic.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s the suburbs, Lexa, the only traffic out here is Anya’s grandmother in her sweet Cadillac.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa blushed. Her first time with Clarke had been in that Cadillac which was why Clarke made the reference. She rolled her eyes as Clarke laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lexa!” Jake was leaning over the balcony with his daughter, a matching coffee in his hand. “Thanks for washing the car, kid. Can’t believe you did the interior too!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa glared at Clarke’s choking laugh into her coffee, feeling caught. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jake was ignorant. “See you and Aden Sunday for dinner! Those work history files for your admissions forms will be here next week.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Mr. Griffin. Aden is still grounded, I’ll have him clean up your leaves.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled, and the second he went inside Clarke let all of her held back laughter flow freely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Real mature, Clarke.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke laughed even louder. Lexa dropped her hands to her hips, staring at Clarke’s rather ridiculous laughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God you’re such a suck up to my dad still,” Clarke giggled, her eyes fond as she wiped a stray tear. “Did you disinfect the seats, Lexie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Must you always make things crass?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke shrugged as if to say ‘duh.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa rolled her eyes, heading back into her own house with Clarke calling out after her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you Sunday!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke went back inside her house, smiling wide. It was always nice to see Lexa out running, that thin sheen of sweat and the way she managed to find the </span>
  <em>
    <span>tightest </span>
  </em>
  <span>athletic clothing known to man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should ask her out.” Jake was smirking at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke didn’t bother telling her dad she’s literally already fucked Lexa in his office, just shrugging coyly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s going to Yale. She’ll be nearby.” Jake hovered around her, and Clarke knew that her parents had known about her lingering crush on Lexa since childhood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kicking her running shoes off by the door, Lexa made sure to wash her hands before making her and Aden their morning power smoothie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh,” Aden announced as he entered the kitchen. He was awake early for a Saturday since they were scheduled to video call their dad today, rubbing his eyes and glaring at the sound of the blender. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa affectionately ruffled his hair and dropped the smoothie in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s so green,” he complained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Avocado, spinach, yogurt, apple, protein.” Lexa poured herself a glass. “It’s good to detox. You got a big game later today.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aden perked up. “And you’re actually watching today?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No work,” Lexa promised, sitting down next to him and opening the laptop on the kitchen table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They started the skype call and after a small lag, their father in his Army green t-shirt and warm face greeted them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Greg Woods was a Sergeant Major of the Marine Corps, over six feet tall. His now white hair was cut neatly, and he waved a paper. “Thanks for the goodies guys! Love you, miss you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad can you tell Lexa I’m allowed to go to a party after the game today?” Aden said right away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, why is Lexa saying you can’t?” Greg was curious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aden pouted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lexa?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa shrugged. “If Aden is going to try and undermine me he should have the responsibility to explain why.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She says there will be alcohol and I shouldn’t risk it with my scholarship and stuff,” Aden mumbled, taking a sip of his smoothie and making a face. “You snuck kale in here. You know I hate kale.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should listen to your sister Aden,” Greg told him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clarke! You’re back!” Aden stopped his leaves raking, happy to see her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke smiled, passing him a coke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god you’re the best.” Aden took the can, cracking it open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what did you do to get grounded?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Snuck out with Jordan to a college party last week.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bold.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A girl I like was there.” Aden took a sip of his coke. “It’s so unfair. She won’t let me go to the team party tonight. Season’s pretty much over, I’m all good for the scholarship -- it’s harmless.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you get caught sneaking out the first time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jordan's car muffler was so loud.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me and Harper used to sneak out on bikes, you know. Less noise.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aden’s eyes lit up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa sighed, watching Aden sneak out of his room. He thought she hadn’t heard him opening his window -- please, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>invented </span>
  </em>
  <span>that move. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her phone started vibrating and she raised her eyebrows at the caller ID. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clarke.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you little brother totally just snuck out your window.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, he lacks my ability to not make a sound.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about I come over while he’s out and help you make some sounds?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa paused. “Are you at my front door?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Duh.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking downstairs and opening the door, Lexa stepped aside, not at all amused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seriously?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Relax, my parents think I’m at Raven’s.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s even worse! Then if they catch you here--” Clarke kissed her, cutting her off, before giggling and walking up the familiar stairs to Lexa’s bedroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa found her so damn infuriating (after she remembered, too dazed from the kiss). She followed Clarke up the stairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Clarke</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, you didn’t get off last night.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa was speechless, watching as clothes noiselessly touched the floor of her bedroom and smooth, appealing skin was revealed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I should go and um, pick him up.” Lexa gulped as a bra was unhooked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you think you can let him enjoy a party just a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span>? I remember seeing you sneak out here tons of times behind your dad’s back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never drank </span>
  <em>
    <span>underage</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Lexa corrected, watching familiar boobs spill free of a bra. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I turned out fine, don’t you think?” Clarke hooked her fingers into her panties next, clearly pleased with whatever aroused, flustered look Lexa had on her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That remains to be judged -- ow.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke had smacked her stomach, amused, before kicking her last layer of clothing free and pressing her nude body to Lexa’s still clothed one. “He cleaned all the leaves. Let him have a beer with his bros.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa’s arms raised without her consent as Clarke helped her out of her shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The point is he’s too young to have a ‘beer with his bros,’ Clarke.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The conversation was forgotten though, as Lexa kicked her jeans off, tripping over one foot that hadn’t quite gotten free. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke’s lips were eager, rushed and hungry as they kissed. Lexa shimmied out of her bra, groaning when her breasts and Clarke’s pressed together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remember our first time?” Clarke stopped the kiss, and then walked backwards to the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa did. Clarke had come back from her first year of undergrad that summer, looking so hot and filled out in her bikini at Anya’s pool party. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you ruined me for anyone else’s tongue,” Clarke told her, in a whisper.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa felt lust overtake any concern for her idiot little brother. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe giving him an hour couldn’t hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she reasoned, watching Clarke lie back down on her bed sheets and crook her finger at Lexa to come closer.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bro, so glad you’re here, but if your sister shows up it's every man for himself,” Jordan told his best friend, dead serious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aden understood the fear in Jordan’s eyes. “I know bro. I know. But I think I’m in the clear, I was quiet.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clarke,” Lexa gasped, eyes fluttering. She made a strangled sound right before arching up into Clarke’s body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally having Lexa come undone for her after so long (the last time her family broom closet during Christmas), was inherently fulfilling. Clarke trailed her sticky wet fingers back up Lexa’s toned abdomen and rested her head on her shoulder. She pressed kisses to  Lexa’s pulse point. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably a good thing Aden snuck out,” Clarke murmured. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa’s blissful post-coital expression turned into a frown. Her body froze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clarke, did you tell me brother to sneak out so you could come over?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Clarke said. “I just advised him how not to get caught.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clarke!” Lexa sat up. “Seriously!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke flopped back down into the bedsheets, groaning, “he’s in his last month of his senior year of high school, Lexa, we’ve all snuck out to party.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You--” Lexa was reaching for her underwear and bra, oblivious to Clarke leering at her body and tattoos. “Are </span>
  <em>
    <span>unbelievable </span>
  </em>
  <span>sometimes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you at dinner tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>//</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So happy to have you over for dinner.” Abby Griffin was carving the roast while Lexa ignored the foot sliding up her calf. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke had a spark of mischief in her eyes from the moment Lexa had sat down, lifting her wine to her lips like she had all the time in the world to make Lexa squirm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa was still mad about the stunt she pulled with Aden, so she squirmed away from the foot trying to play with her calf and reached for her water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’s med school, Clarke?” Aden asked, breaking the silence of the dinner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lots of exams and studying and more exams,” Clarke told him, placing her wine back down. “You’re going to love college. Good to be home so I can </span>
  <em>
    <span>unwind,</span>
  </em>
  <span> you know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa choked on a sip of water. Clarke’s foot was between her thighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You alright, Lexa?” Jake asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa panicked, even as Clarke pulled her foot back. “Um, yeah, just -- wrong pipe.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here Lexa, I made you this tofurkey alternative.” Abby arrived at the table. “Hope I made the recipe alright.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Lexa accepted the special dish Abby had prepared her. “You really didn’t have to--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh hush.” Abby took a seat now. “You cleared our snow all winter, cut our grass all summer…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aden helped,” Lexa said, looking at her brother with a hint of approval. He was unaware she knew he had snuck out -- he thought he had done so successfully, so Lexa was holding her tongue to see if he would confess. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For your cooking Mrs. Griffin, anytime, Lexa has no creativity except that one time she put a pineapple on my pizza.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll miss me when you’re at college, just watch,” Lexa teased her little brother, reluctant to admit she would miss him too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aden laughed, taking a sip of his coke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How was your vegan experience in Iraq?” Clarke chewed her food, asking Lexa like it was polite dinner conversation (like she wasn’t running her sneaky toes up Lexa’s calf right now). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not vegan, and I wasn’t the only vegetarian in the marines, Clarke,” Lexa told her, a hint of warning in her eyes. “Some of the biggest guys there are vegetarians.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No way.” Aden knew Lexa kept things meat free at home, believing that if someone was going to eat an animal they should only do so if they themselves hunt it. “Like who?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lincoln for one,” Lexa told him. “Roan, too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roan. Roan?” Aden couldn’t believe it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I should try vegan,” Jake murmured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, we had a patient once -- never ate meat their whole life -- woke up from a three month coma and craved bacon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clarke, don’t speak with your mouth full,” Abby chastised before sharing. “Actually, I had the opposite scenario happen when I was in residence, this woman woke up from her coma and just couldn’t eat any meat.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fascinating.” Lexa nibbled on her tofurkey. It was not at all tasty. “Thank you for the lovely dinner as always.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Lexa,” Abby’s eyes twinkled. “You’re always so polite.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lexa, can I borrow you for five minutes? My bookshelf is wonky.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was said so innocently, right after Lexa had helped Abby wash and dry the dishes. But Lexa knew better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aden and I can catch up on the football highlights,” Abby said. “They're starting in a few minutes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dessert will be ready,” Jake promised, ferociously whipping chocolate pudding from the box. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That had been the exchange minutes prior before Lexa was locked in Clarke’s bedroom with a hand in her pants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your bookshelf </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> wonky,” Lexa noticed, spreading her legs involuntarily wider to allow more room for Clarke’s hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit, Clarke -- we don’t have time for this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to stop?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa leaned her head back against the door, pouting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Clarke kissed along her jawline, Lexa relaxed into the feeling of having a hot girl touch her clit. She closed her eyes and let out a pleased sigh, combing Clarke’s hair back from her face and tilting her face up for a kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s a ‘third down’ again, exactly?” Jake tried to understand, eyes squinted as the football newscaster spoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s third down, Jake,” Abby tried to explain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it like the third kick?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is no third kick, honey.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that in soccer then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No sport has a third kick, hun.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aden scooped a mouthful of pudding. “Thanks Mr. Griffin. Can I have some more?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Clarke’s hips froze, arching up high off the bed and into Lexa’s palm. She shuddered, hands clawing at Lexa’s back. “Right there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa had fucked Clarke enough times to know exactly when to add another finger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next moan out of Clarke’s mouth was filthy, and Lexa panicked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shhh,” she hissed, stopping the pumping of her fingers. “They’re right downstairs!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, don’t stop!” Clarke was pissed. “You’re supposed to be polite.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa was visibly offended. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>//</span>
</p><p>
  <span>//</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay.” Raven sat down, two full pitchers of beer slammed down onto their booth table, “Tell us all about the Grey’s Anatomy sex you’re having in the hospital, Griffin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke rolled her eyes at her friend as Jasper and Monty reached for the same pitcher at the same time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m a med student, Raven, not a doctor yet. And that show is so inaccurate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boring, Clarke.” Octavia sipped on her beer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are any of us getting laid?” Raven asked the group. “Monty and Harper notwithstanding.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got a date,” Jasper said, offended. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not laid though,” Raven corrected him, causing everyone to snicker at his pout. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I’ve been fucking Lincoln Akinwe,” Octavia offered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Old news, dude,” Raven told her. “Does Bellamy know yet?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Clarke look! Look who just walked in,” Harper elbowed her, drunk and cackling. “It’s Lexa Woods.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke turned her neck instantly at the name, eyes drinking in the delightful view of Lexa in a black bomber jacket and very tight blue jeans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How dare she look so hot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ohhhhh don’t tell me your girl scout’s crush is still raging after all these years!” Raven accused her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Girl Scouts?” Monty asked. “Tell me! Payback for every single </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>time Clarke sang Marvin Gaye at me and Harper.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We even acapella’d that shit,” Octavia said, smiling fondly at the memory. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harper groaned, burying her face in Monty’s shoulder as Clarke took her cue to start singing it, everyone chiming in with her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>I've been really tryin', baaaaby!” Clarke looked into Ocatvia’s eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hate our friends babe,” Harper told Monty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tryin' to hold back this feeling for so looooong,” Octavia sang back to Clarke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And if you feel, like I feel baby. Then come on, oh come on, ooh!” A few voices around the pub joined them and it felt like almost everyone yelled the last sentence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let's get it on!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the hollering and laughing in the pub died down, Monty leaned forward. “Tell me </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything </span>
  </em>
  <span>I need to know about Clarke having a girl scout fetish.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you really have to word it that way, Monty?” Clarke cringed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who has a girl scout fetish?” A new voice joined them, Wells. They cheered and handed him a beer. He grinned. “We’re not talking Griffin’s lady boner for Lexa are we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a phenomenon that’s stood the test of time,” Octavia said, raising her glass. “Scientists still wonder to this day.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you and fuck you,” Clarke said to Harper and then Octavia before also adding Wells. “And fuck you too. I told you guys this in confidence.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You just got a whole pub to sing ‘let’s get it on’ to me,” Monty poured himself some beer. “I am not letting this go.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me do the honours. So we are all in the same group right,” Raven picks up the story. “And our troop leader is Lexa, so Clarke’s epic crush begins.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does girl code mean nothing to you bitches?” Clarke’s face turned red, embarrassed as her friends turned the tables onto her for once. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Lexa so’s pretty oh,” Octavia tries to impersonate an eleven year old with a high-pitched tone. “Do you think she’ll be my friend Octavia?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t her eyes just so green, Harper?” Harper joins in, fluttering her lashes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you all,” Clarke threatens with a finger. “And I’ll have you know she </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>my friend and her eyes are the greenest when I take off my shirt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke’s sentence was met with silence and then everyone screamed for an explanation.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No way!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fucking delinquents haven’t changed,” Anya rolled her eyes at their noisy table. “Drunk off-pitch singing and still as irritating as ever. I invited them to my party, what with Lincoln fucking Bellamy’s little sister.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa turned her head at the excited noise from the table, observing Clarke in her social element. The blonde was whispering, sharing a story of some kind that her friends were clearly very into, all leaning in and paying rapt attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing, she turned back to Anya (just missing the moment all eyes turned to her from whatever Clarke said to them). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had sex with Clarke Griffin.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, I caught you fucking her in </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> grandmother’s car, remember, you perv?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was poor judgement,” Lexa said, wincing, remembering the occasion in question (coincidentally the first time she had ever had sex with Clarke) from Anya’s summer pool party, and the way Anya swore loudly that she was going to defile Lexa’s Corolla in retaliation. It was also four summers ago now, the summer Lexa had started her sexual relationship with her enticing neighbour. “And I just got back from the corps. I was very… um…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can admit you were horny as fuck with all that training. Did you seriously not sleep with any other girl in the corps? Isn’t it a lesbian breeding ground?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a scream from the table of their subject in question, and they both turned their heads again to see the Collins boy, son of the pub owner for Collin’s Pub, dropping an ice cube down Clarke’s back in a childish attempt at flirting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa scoffed, not at all jealous. Just… not liking it much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, that’s not ethical,” she answered Anya’s question.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a bore,” Anya told her. “Even Lincoln’s fraternized.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lincoln</span>
  </em>
  <span> was coaching little league soccer and he slept with a fellow little league soccer coach --- you can’t compare that to me breaking the laws of--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boring, Lexa.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine then you probably don’t want to know about my boring life and how I’m still having sex with her.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anya’s teasing smirk dropped to one of ‘tell me more’. “With Griffin?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hesitating, Lexa nodded.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But… you were dating Stephanie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Her name was Silvia, Anya.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And then that other chick with the nice red hair.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>red--</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And who was the one with um, the… ” Anya snickered. “That weird howling sound when she came that Lincoln and I overheard when we visited you in college?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t make fun of people like that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She sounded like a pornstar but like, a wolf one you know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Obviously I would not cheat on her… I only hook up with Clarke when she’s in town and I’m in town.” Lexa hoped to change the conversation from her past discretions (that Anya knew of). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about Krystal?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was Katherine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Her name should have been ‘grumpy bitch’ cuz she was always complaining all the time. You would have noticed sooner if you weren’t too busy motor-boating her titties!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clarke’s got her beat there.” Lexa glanced back to Clarke’s table again, eyes quickly appreciating the low-cut of her top. She bit her lip and found Anya’s eyes deadlocked on her knowingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you trying to convince me that you, Lexa Woods, have been fucking your blonde neighbour who is the </span>
  <em>
    <span>daughter </span>
  </em>
  <span>of the nice, sweet homely couple who cook you Sunday dinners?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That paraphrase is… uncomfortable.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been working for Jake Griffin since high school and you’ve been </span>
  <em>
    <span>working </span>
  </em>
  <span>his daughter too?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, Anya.” Lexa threw her cocktail napkin at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you and Griffin are what, a booty call?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She lets me know when she wants to, uh.... </span>
  <em>
    <span>hang out</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re </span>
  </em>
  <span>the booty call?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa looked guilty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. No way. I don’t believe you.” Anya leaned in close. “I’m your best friend you bitch, you would have told me if you were ‘hanging out’ with -- Oh my god Lexa, did you ever hook up with her in Jake Griffin’s office?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“....I don’t think it’s proper to kiss and tell Anya, even to you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>totally </span>
  </em>
  <span>fucked his daughter in his office! Wait, did you tell </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lincoln </span>
  </em>
  <span>before me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t told anyone,” Lexa said under breath. “And you can’t tell anyone either.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Course,” Anya still looked shocked as she let out a laugh. “Didn’t know you had it in you. Why are only telling me this shit now, Lexa?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because… I’ll be going to Yale,” Lexa drummed her fingers nervously on the table. “And I… was thinking of asking her out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To date her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa shrugged, clearly nervous. “Yeah I guess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You guess.” Anya gave her a pointed look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa picked up her Long Island iced tea, looking to the side at a tacky painting of a leprechaun  and sipping from the straw. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lexa. You want to ask out a girl to date you after you’ve been secretly fucking her for years?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be in the same city and I heard she’s doing her residency out there too, so...” Lexa’s voice sounded small and hesitant and Anya had enough of a heart to cover her mouth when she laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you quite done?” Lexa glared at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, sorry,” Anya said, still laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke tried not to watch Lexa, the way her long fingers played with her drink’s straw and the way she grinned when Anya smacked her arm. She tried, and yet, her gaze always gravitated to watch Lexa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seriously Finn,” she giggled at her friend, tearing her eyes away and shimmying the ice out of her shirt. “Nice to see you. Would prefer no ice involved.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You too,” Finn leaned in close, deciding to sit next to her. Clarke scooched over, squishing Harper more into Monty. “Another pitcher on me? Miss you guys. How's MIT Raven?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh,” Raven leaned back. “It’s alright. Clarke and I get together whenever we can. We try to hang out with Wells but he studies all the damn time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I bet he’s got a boy toy,” Clarke blew a kiss to her friend, watching him give her a wink as an answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should come up and visit you guys,” Finn turned flirty eyes to Clarke. “We haven’t hung out in a while.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold that though Romeo,” Octavia giggled. “Clarke just confessed her crush on Lexa Woods and the fact that they have hooked up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You hooked up with--” Finn looked shocked. “Wait, when?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You interrupted us with that ice trick right at the good part,” Raven said to her friend, smirking deviously. “Princess over here says they did it the </span>
  <em>
    <span>first </span>
  </em>
  <span>time at that pool party when Bellamy got his stomach pumped and Lexa was back from the marines or whatever army shit she was doing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke fist-bumped what Octavia held out for her, cheeks flushed at the memory… Anya’s grandmother’s Cadillac was a classic Deville, she could still hear Lexa’s sweet voice asking her if she was close as the leather and car made squeaking sounds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just how many times are we talking?” Harper egged Clarke on some more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Too many to count you pervs! Storytime is over.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should we call her over?” Wells pretended to turn around, laughing when Clarke threatened him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re dead to me if you do that Wells.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So many wood jokes to be made,” Raven said and high-fived Monty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or we can discuss the fact that Raven had sex with her teacher’s assistant.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice try Griffin but everyone knows that one,” Jasper said, grabbing some of the fries in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s really not that scandalous, it was in the group chat.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you guys read about </span>
  <em>
    <span>Little </span>
  </em>
  <span>Woods in the paper? He broke the school record for number of touchdowns in a season. Crazy,” Monty said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s really fucking good,” Finn agreed. “He got a full ride to University of Connecticut.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw, Clarke, your future brother-in-law is going to be at your school,” Harper teased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck all of you. Why did I tell you shit?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>us to know, don’t play coy now, Princess,” Octavia giggled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know it’s times like these,” Clarke said, feigning a hurt emotion, turning to Wells with over dramatic eyes. </span>
  <span>“Times when… </span>
  <span>I've been really tryin', baaaaby!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harper and Monty groaned loudly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tryin' to hold back this feeling for so looooong,” Wells sang back to her, reaching for her hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And if you feel, like I feel baby. Then come on, oh come on, ooh! Let's get it on!” Their whole table chimed in again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anya, will you stop laughing already.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give me a minute.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>//</span>
</p><p>
  <span>//</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One more game,” Lexa demanded, annoyed that Aden had beaten her again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aden smirked. “You’re still going to lose.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lincoln snickered, taking a sip of his tea. Lexa was adamant that when they hung out at her place Aden saw them drink ‘non-alcoholic things’ so he didn’t feel like the underage, left out youngster. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Lexa cursed, her character KO’d on the screen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tragic,” Aden declared victory, raising his arms up. “Stick to chess, sis.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m district champion,” Lexa snarked, handing the controller to Lincoln. “It takes actual brain activity unlike this mindless shit!”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How were you ever popular in school?” Aden wondered, reaching for his own tea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Obviously because of me and Anya.” Lincoln leaned his cheek against his fist, amused as Lexa playfully shoved his shoulder at the comment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey I have a question,” Aden brought up shyly to his sister and one of her best friends next. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” Lexa picked up her tea, eyes narrow at her brother who had still not confessed to his night of sneaking out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So there’s this girl, um, Jennifer… she told me… that, um, she liked me recently...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was this at the party I forbid you to go to, and yet you snuck out to go anyways?” Lexa raised her eyebrow, choosing now to let him know that she knew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He groaned, covering his face. “Fuck.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You forbade him from going to a party? Harsh, Lexa. You went to all my football parties,” Lincoln reminded her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Knew it!” Aden accused. “You totally drank underage too!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>Aden </span>
  </em>
  <span>is on a scholarship right now and he can’t be caught drinking underage or at a party where they’re drinking underage, or he could lose his scholarship. He just needs to suck it up for the summer.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll just keep sneaking out instead,” Aden said  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your life, not mine,” Lexa sighed, knowing her brother was stubborn. “I’ve made my opinion clear. what’s this about a girl?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Spill,” Lincoln demanded, leaning forward to listen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kay, well,” Aden mumbled. “Jennifer and I, like, took a walk in Charlotte's backyard during the party and then, like, she said she likes me. What do I do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s adorable,” Lincoln said at the same time Lexa asked him, “What do you want to do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I like her too,” Aden looked down at his hands. “How do I get her to date me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa mulled it over. “Well, next time you see her at school you just sort of, um, say her name while looking into her eyes and then ah… lean back a bit like this, maybe elongate your neck… girls will kiss you or they won’t. You go from there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aden nodded seriously, absorbing what his older sister was saying. “Like this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly,” Lexa said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what?” Lincoln blinked. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> what you do? That’s not advice.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well what do you do?” Lexa squinted at him, confused. That always worked for her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>ask </span>
  </em>
  <span>them out on a date.” Lincoln turned his attention to his friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, so what do I do about Jennifer?” Aden was confused again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She said that?” Octavia was holding her stomach as she howled with laughter. “Oh my God, I can't wait to make fun of Clarke!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lincoln chuckled. “Why would you make fun of Clarke when Lexa’s the one who’s apparently been getting laid with that recipe?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>best friend’s been sleeping with your best friend, that’s why.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clarke and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lexa</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Lincoln furrowed his brows. “I mean, yeah, that one summer in Anya’s grandmother’s car--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what! You never told me you knew they hooked up together.” Octavia paused their couple-stroll in the park, arms crossed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought it was one time, and I figured you knew. It was pretty hard not to see the car like, moving, you know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She never told me! In fact we just found out that night you couldn’t join us at Collin's Pub because Harper was teasing her about her crush on Lexa--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She has a thing for Lexa?” Lincoln asked, very curious in hearing this gossip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since we were barely pubescent,” Octavia confirmed, resuming their walk. “Never knew she’d taken it to home run status. I’m actually proud of her. Apparently they’ve been hooking up on and off for like, years, babe.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lincoln was still trying to process this information. “Clarke and Lexa? For</span>
  <em>
    <span> years</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck fuck </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>fuck.” Clarke squeezed her eyes shut, biting a moan into the corner of a freshly scented pillow case. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tender lips pressed along her neck, and Lexa’s fingers demonstrated how long they were -- how deep they could go and just perfectly she could press them up. They’d never done it like this, with Lexa behind her, and so intimately vocal and slow in her buildup. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got you,” Lexa was saying to her, like a lover and not whatever Clarke had compartmentalized her to be.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke gasped when a sweet spot was hit just right, spreading her legs wider and biting her bottom lip with a whimper. She rolled her hips back into Lexa’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this what you--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, yes, don’t stop.” She reached an arm behind her to pull Lexa's face into her neck. “I’m almost there… don’t stop...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa’s breathing was quick, giving away how turned on she was as she sucked and nibbled along Clarke’s neck, just the way Clarke’s liked it. Clarke moaned, deep and hot as the feeling of her orgasm started to shake into her -- and when it hit she couldn’t stop her even louder moan of, “Oh, Lexa!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her body went limp, and they laid together as Lexa gently removed her lithe fingers, kissing her shoulder once and then rolling back so her weight was off of Clarke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke had never had a better orgasm in her life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After her brain started working again, Clarke followed suit, rolling onto her back and watching the rise and fall of Lexa’s chest -- and smugly appreciated the way Lexa’s eyes were closed as she tried to control her breathing. Her heart fluttered when Lexa opened her eyes and gave her an adorably shy smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was what you wanted?” Lexa reached over and brought the sheet over Clarke’s breasts. She turned onto her side, facing Clarke and looking a little concerned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even better.” Clarke’s voice was still hoarse as she twisted onto her side to mirror Lexa before reaching over to trace a finger along the bicep tattoo that always caught her eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So…” Lexa sighed. “That was… great.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your turn.” Clarke trailed her finger from on the expanse of a tattooed bicep, across the plane of Lexa’s shoulders and teasing her collarbone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa’s eyes darkened and she bit her lower lip when Clarke’s fingertips continued down, lightly brushing her nipple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I asked you to help me out from behind… What do you want me to help you with? Hmmm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke had invited herself over under the guise of dropping off some files her dad had been going to take to Lexa’s himself. Of course she seized the chance to take them herself. Aden was at school, so she was easily able to corner Lexa into a makeout session and then coax her up to the bedroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke loved Lexa’s bedroom. There was a desk with a swivel chair, the walls were ivory white and classic, and the bed -- oh God this bed -- had been home to some of her body’s favourite experiences. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clarke.” Lexa looked hesitant, too shy to say what she wanted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on.” Clarke sat up, amused, the thin sheet slipping to her waist. “We’ve done it in a lot of places, Lexa.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean you’ve seduced me in very inappropriate places.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa sat up too, modestly holding her sheet over her chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever complained?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No retort came. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just told you I wanted you to flip me onto my stomach and fuck me nice…” Clarke leaned forward and kissed a jawline. “Slow…” Another kiss on the corner of a mouth. “And dirty…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa’s breathing picked up and she groaned into the kiss that followed, feeling Clarke’s intent as their lips pressed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me what you want me to do to you… that was our deal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine but… it’s…” Lexa looked embarrassed. “I would really like to watch you touch yourself. On me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke’s eyes widened in surprise, but her face looked delighted to have coaxed as much from her usually timid participant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her voice got low and husky. “Play with myself? Tell me exactly how.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa looked even more embarrassed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lexa, we literally fucked in my broom closet during Christmas last year with a house full of guests and you seriously can’t tell me your kinky thoughts? Come on.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, fine,” Lexa groaned. “You’re so annoying.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn't have to be if you would just speak your damn mind.” She nipped Lexa’s ear, relishing the effect she had on the usually composed woman. It made her feel powerful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like this?” Clarke was straddling her, the bedsheet pooled by her waist as her slick heat spilled all over Lexa’s abdomen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa laid back against the pillows she had used to prop her upper body up, hands massaging Clarke’s thighs. “Yeah, like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Green eyes were transfixed to Clarke’s hands, watching the way they massaged at her own breasts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Lexa breathed out, incredibly turned on. “Use your fingertips… make them stiff.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke did as told. “Always knew you had a thing for nipple play.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this too much?” Lexa asked, brow furrowed in concern. “We can stop--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> is hot,” Clarke promised her, one hundred percent on board. “Usually I’m always the one seeking you out…Tell me what you want....” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me hear you,” Lexa told her, eyes watching as Clarke did as directed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sitting up, Lexa pressed a gentle kiss to the slope of one breast and then languidly sucked a nipple into her mouth. Clarke gasped, hands tangled in brown hair as a tongue flicked on her stiffened peak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jake checked his watch. Clarke sure was taking a long time to drop off some files. He had hoped she’d be back in time for dinner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lexa</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Clarke said her name so sweetly, all breathless and desperate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa peppered kisses up her chest, reaching up with her hands to cup the plump bosom she thought about way too often. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so wet Clarke,” she said, using her thumbs to ghost over Clarke’s nipples, swollen from her mouth’s thorough attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke gripped her face, pulling her up into a kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Lexa whispered, right before she slid her hands around Clarke’s back and maneouveed a flip, twisting so Clarke hit the bed with legs wrapping around Lexa and pulling her back down into a deeper kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Breaking the kiss Lexa looked down at the wanting body under her, and pressed one of Clarke’s legs down, away from her waist, to settle above her thigh and then hold herself up by one hand, the other pulling the leg wrapped around her waist tightly to her and grinding once to test the angle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You comfy?” she asked Clarke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Clarke’s eyes fluttered in desire. “You can go harder.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nodding, Lexa rolled her hips, adjusting the angle. Clarke reached down to grip Lexa’s ass, pulling hips closer so Lexa could feel her thigh muscle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They found an undulating rhythm, the bed was creaking and Clarke could tell Lexa was close -- so close; and they couldn’t look away from each other -- and then a door slammed downstairs and they both froze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was followed by the telltale sound of feet running up stairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lexa, I’m home!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit, Aden!” Lexa scrambled to her feet, and Clarke scrambled with her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aden was a fast runner -- he had his scholarship for a reason -- and the door handle was being twisted open. In a desperate attempt to save her dignity, Lexa fell out of the bed and onto the floor, leaving Clarke with at least the sheet to hold up to her neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aden’s eyes were dramatically wide when he found his pretty blonde neighbour giving him an awkward smile, naked in his sister’s bed save for a thin sheet. His sister, whose feet were poking out from the far side of the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-sorry I thought you’d be studying!” Aden’s face went aflame. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get out Aden.” Her voice was surprisingly calm. Frustrated, but calm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Clarke cleared her throat. “Sup Aden.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clarke.” Aden tripped on his feet as he hurriedly exited, slamming the door shut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke peeked over the bed to look down at naked Lexa who had her face covered with her hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I know you were really close--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Clarke</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Lexa was mortified. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I shower?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fifty bucks says Lexa gets caught kissing Clarke with Clarke’s dad hovering around.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fifty bucks says your grandmother’s Cadillac gets round two.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Anya punched Lincoln’s shoulder. “Bitch.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of the shower upstairs gave a background soundtrack to the prominent tension between the Woods siblings (and that had nothing on Lexa’s personal tension). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aden,” Lexa finally started, knuckles white from her tense grip. “I’m sorry, I thought you’d be at school until four. Like usual.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Pike’s wife was called into labour so he let us out early.” Aden’s face was still beet red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck you, Pike</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Lexa groaned mentally. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m really sorry I walked in, Lexa.” Aden looked genuinely sorry. “I thought you were in there with your law book or whatever...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa sighed. “It’s not your fault. I’m sorry I didn’t lock the door.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of the shower turning off and the pipes stopping could be heard in the new silence of the house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So is Clarke your um, your girlfriend?” Aden asked her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You told him what!?” Clarke hissed, now aware of why Lexa had offered to walk her across the grass between their houses. Home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t have my little brother thinking it’s okay to sleep around!” Lexa whisper-shouted back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door in front of them opened and a suspicious Jake Griffin crossed his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Griffin,” Lexa stepped back from Clarke, willing the blush away from her cheeks. “H-Hi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jake didn’t miss the eye roll his daughter spared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything okay? Clarke, you've been gone almost two hours...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He saw the way Lexa’s arms went rigid behind her back -- eyes wide -- and Clarke rubbed her neck in that way she did right before she decided to stir the pot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I went to drop off the files, you see, and then </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lexa</span>
  </em>
  <span> asked me to be her girlfriend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jake didn’t miss the way Lexa’s mouth parted in shock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that right, Lexa?” He narrowed his eyes, wondering what game Clarke was playing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…” Lexa closed her mouth before murmuring, “I can’t lie to you, Mr. Griffin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seriously?” Clarke’s eyes flashed, and she crossed her arms once again in Lexa’s personal space. “You can’t lie, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clarke,” Lexa pleaded, not knowing what else to say -- it was an odd turn of events for sure -- but she was saved from speaking as Clarke closed the gap between them with a brief kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll talk tomorrow, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sweetheart</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With her fake girlfriend gone, Lexa stood in front of Jake, nervous as he leaned against his door frame and looked at her with suspicious eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess I’ll see you for dinner on Sunday again, Lexa,” he finally said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa nodded, her face still red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What was that about honey?” Abby walked near him where he had just shut the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clarke and Lexa are dating.” Jake looked up suspiciously at the stairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh well, that’s great,” Abby said. “Clarke’s had that crush for so long it was losing it’s adorable charm.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jake scratched the back of his head, before calling up the stairs, “Clarke!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a moment, their daughter, who still looked very much annoyed, came stomping down the stairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jake knew his daughter. She was either genuinely annoyed with whatever her and Lexa had been arguing about outside the house, or she was hangry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was that, honey? You and Lexa have been dating?” He leaned one arm on the stairs, the other on his hip. “You told me you were out with Collins the other day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>went </span>
  </em>
  <span>to Collins as in their pub, Dad.” Clarke sat down on the stairs, leaning over her crossed arms and pouting at her parents with sudden concern. “But you guys like her, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Abby said. “She never even complained about that awful tofurkey I made. I tried it. It was revolting, Clarke.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I trust her, she’s worked for me for so long -- and still helps us until she is off to Yale -- I just, I mean,” Jake said, scratching his chin. “I’m concerned about why you wouldn’t tell us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke shrugged her shoulders avoiding their eyes. She was not going to tell her parents she got caught by her fuck buddy’s little brother and so her fuck buddy decided to lie and say they were together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was very upsetting somehow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Also, they were her parents. She decided to give them a G-rated truth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve stayed in touch whenever I’m in town.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Code for: we touch a lot when I’m in town. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s not pushy, she’s patient…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Code for: sometimes she works me up to an orgasm so strong and pulling I can’t help but scream when I get a release. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s pretty and I find her to be good conversation... The attraction is mutual. We’re taking it slow.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Code for: everytime I see her we’re talking with our tongues. We have great sexual chemistry, and we’ve never labeled anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke smiled proudly at herself. In another life, her words could have saved lives in a war she was so damn witty and diplomatic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Jake looked like all suspicion was gone now, believing her. “She just looked so scared of me, is all. I’ve never seen Lexa like that. Like she was hiding something.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s because she’s been fucking me behind your back. We even used your office a few times. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She cares what you guys think about her, she probably wished you found out a different way. And when I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>pissed at her.” Clarke felt annoyance flare up again, confused with her own anger which somehow made her angrier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>//</span>
</p><p>
  <span>//</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anya had been laughing for almost five minutes, lying back in her flamingo pool floatie and clutching her stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh man.” Lincoln was in a matching pink flamingo floatie, wheezing his own laughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really should have known better.” Lexa glowered at them from behind her sunglasses, petulantly sipping on her spiked lemonade, regretting updating her friends on her fatal sex life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got some Clarke gossip for you,” Lincoln told his best friends, relaxing back as the afternoon sun beat down on them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are we, in high school?” Lexa was uninterested in gossip (and secretly eager to know it if it involved Clarke). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re in the same pool floating around in the same swimsuits and drinking the same spiked lemonade, Lexa." Anya pointed out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And Anya’s grandma is still making us a snack like she’s been doing since middle school,” Lincoln added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And your problems still revolve around you motorboating titties like they always do, amirite?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fu--” Lexa was about to swear and tip Anya into the pool, only for Anya’s grandmother to choose that exact moment to come outside with a tray of cheese and crackers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Mrs. Quah.” Lincoln gave her his best good behaviour smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Afternoon Mrs. Quah,” Lexa said politely, quietly seething as Anya floated farther away from her with a smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you both giving Lexa a hard time?” Mrs. Quah put down her tray, fixing Anya with a harsh look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“Totally,” Lexa snitched instantly. “They’re being </span><em><span>awful</span></em><span>,</span> <span>Mrs. Quah.” </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mrs. Quah scolded Anya sharply in Mandarin, causing Lincoln and Lexa to both snicker into their lemonade. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After her grandmother left, Anya splashed water. “Not in high school my ass!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Giggling, they had a water fight, ending when they were all drenched in water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s your gossip Lincoln?” Anya lifted her sunglasses up, remembering what he had brought up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Lincoln said and lifted his own sunglasses up. “Me and Octavia have been hanging out more and more--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Octavia who?” Lexa frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bellamy’s little sister?” Anya reminded her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, oh, right,” Lexa remembered. “Wait, you’re still hooking up with Bellamy’s little sister?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He doesn't know yet,” Lincoln said, roguish. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Lincoln, dear Lincoln.” Anya smirked. “I’m so proud.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, it’s not like I kept it a secret the way Lexa did with Clarke--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, fuck off.” Lexa splashed water at him again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-- so Octavia and the delinquents are all pretty close, and apparently they were all hanging out at Collins pub, teasing her about you or some shit and Clarke dished out that she’s been sleeping with you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa lifted her own sunglasses up and off, equal parts pissed and shocked. “She did </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All I know is what Octavia told me.” Lincoln shrugged. “That you’ve been hooking up every summer and or break that she’s been back from college since the summer before she left. Which </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> never told me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa scowled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apparently you’re the best sex she’s ever had,” Lincoln told her. “And apparently she’s liked you since she was eleven… something about girl scouts.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw, Lexa,” Anya fake sniffled dramatically. “She’s always liked you even at your nerdiest.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up Anya!” Lexa’s mortification actually twisted into sudden hope. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you tell Lincoln you were planning to ask her to be your girlfriend!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>//</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sunday dinner with the Griffins was different. On account of the fake relationship status. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re freaking out,” Aden said in amusement, watching his usually chill sister fix her hair again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Lexa grit her teeth. “Clarke’s parents, Aden. We need to make a good impression.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve had dinner here every Sunday dad’s ever away on tour,” Aden reminded her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hand me that yankee candle, bag, Aden.” He rolled his eyes and passed it over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was the Woods siblings interaction prior to Lexa finally ringing the doorbell. Expecting Jake to open the door, Lexa had prepared her ‘student-council-smile’ only for it to drop when Clarke opened the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clarke.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey gorgeous.” Clarke’s voice dripped sarcasm as she winked and stepped aside. “I’m obviously talking to you, Aden.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Obviously,” Aden grinned, holding out the flowers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Those are for Mrs. Griffin,” Lexa corrected his trajectory just as Abby walked over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh how sweet, thank you Lexa, Aden… there really was no need!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course there is, you always have us over and.” Lexa got nervous when she felt Clarke’s eyes zoning in on her ass. She coughed. “Snapdragons are your favourite, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes they are.” Abby smelled the flowers. “Come on in. Jake cooked tonight. He must like you, don’t worry. No tofurkey today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aden stepped ahead, saying how he picked out the yankee candles for Jake. Lexa was about to move forward, until a hand slid into the back pocket of her skin tight blue jeans and hot breath cooed in her ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t bring me anything, </span>
  <em>
    <span>babe</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to impress your parents, not you,” Lexa whispered back, grabbing Clarke’s wrist. “And none of that tonight, Clarke.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re wearing purple, you know I love you in purple.” Clarke’s other hand was suddenly under the hem of her tight cashmere sweater. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa grabbed the offending hand. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Clarke</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tried for ‘stern resistance’, but Clarke was undeterred, rolling forward to kiss her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dinner’s fresh out of the oven!” Jake called. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa somehow found her way to sit at the table with minimal flustered appearance, sitting in her usual spot. Right across from Clarke and Clarke’s wandering </span>
  <em>
    <span>foot</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, Lexa.” Jake dove right to the point as he cut out a square of vegetarian lasagne for her. “We’re all eating veggie tonight.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Lexa accepted the plate, oddly touched by that consideration, smiling her thanks. “Thank you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I spoke to your dad today,” he said next. “We were going over some of his legal stuff.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa froze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He had no clue you got into Yale yet.” Jake was curious.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa looked sideways at Aden, sharing a glance with him before turning back to Jake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was waiting to tell him. He’s got furlough next week for Aden’s graduation.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, shoot, sorry I let it out of the bag.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No worries,” Lexa assured him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was also happy about you and Clarke, said you guys have been together for so long…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, what?” Clarke was the one who spoke this time, eyes wide. “What does he mean so long?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apparently he believes you and Lexa have been secretly dating since she came back from the corps. Said you spent quite a few nights there. That's around four years ago. Why would he think that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa’s lasagna slid from her fork, smacking back onto the plate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke tried to splutter something -- anything. “I don’t know where he--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa cursed herself. Her dad had most definitely found Clarke’s underwear in her laundry a few times when he was home. Realisation must have shown on her face because suddenly Clarke was pointing a finger at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you tell him Lexa!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t tell anyone anything,” Lexa defended. But she was frustrated enough with Clarke and momentarily forgot her manners long enough to counter, “unlike </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>telling all your delinquent friends!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh so I can’t tell my friends? I know you told Anya. She told me she knows I’m ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>parking it’</span>
  </em>
  <span> with you!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Clarke--” Lexa really hoped Clarke did not share with her parents that Lexa and her had an affinity for cars. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because that means you told her about us!” Clarke seemed to realise her parents were not amused and she deflated and confessed. “Okay so... we’re not exactly dating.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa knew she was caught. She was a grown woman. She would suffer the consequences. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait so,” Aden turned to his sister. “What happened to’ sex is with someone you love, Aden’?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aden, please, her parents are </span>
  <em>
    <span>right </span>
  </em>
  <span>there,” Lexa reminded him, cheeks red hot at her brother’s biological need to declare ‘in your face.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh don’t mind me,” Abby said. “Jake and I spoke to your father earlier today. We’ve had our time to come to terms with our daughter’s secret affair.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom, Dad,” Clarke pleaded with them. “I was away at UConn, Lexa went off to the marines and college we didn’t... label it.“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa decided it was now or never. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was actually hoping that.” Lexa met Clarke’s eyes and took a deep breath. “I was hoping that… you might reconsider… our stance on that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone was quiet and Lexa felt her heart racing double-time as Clarke’s mouth parted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll hardly be an hour away at Yale and…then distance won’t...” Lexa gripped her fork tightly. “Would you be my girlfriend, Clarke?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waiting with bated breath, Lexa dared to hope, pleading with Clarke to agree. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke looked shocked, but with one look to her side she saw her parents gushing hope for her ‘yes’ and the confusing anger she felt before consumed her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go to hell, Lexa!” She threw her napkin down, standing up and letting the chair screech backwards before storming up to her room. The door slammed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Lexa felt tears sting her eyes that she didn’t want to fall in front of anyone. “I guess she doesn’t feel the same.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The table was quiet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lexa,” Aden placed his tentatively on her shoulder. “You okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine I… we should go, Aden...” Lexa blinked her tears back, forcing a smile to Jake and Abby. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, honey.” Abby looked at Lexa like she was nothing but a cute blind kitten. “Why don’t you go upstairs and talk to her?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She just told me to go to hell,” Lexa winced as she repeated it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look Lexa,” Jake told her. “You actually care about her, we can see that. She cares about you too. Just go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll eat your dinner for you, don’t worry,” Aden promised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, Lexa stood up slowly and approached the stairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Watching her walk up, Jake sighed and turned to Aden. “How about we skip to dessert while we wait for them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait so,” Aden furrowed his brows in confusion. “My dad is always away on tour but he put it together, and I live with her and couldn’t figure that out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re telling me,” Abby agreed. “Aren’t you supposed to be the lawyer, Jake? You couldn't tell?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jake suddenly realised just how many times over the years Clarke offered to help Lexa with the filing in his office.</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>/</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Clarke?” Lexa entered the door, finding Clarke seated on the bedroom window seat with tears streaming down her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa closed the door behind her, chin raised to not show how much this pained her. “You could just tell me you don’t feel the same way.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke glared at her, standing up from her window to walk over. “Don’t feel the same way? Are you that fucking stupid?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa’s mouth dropped open in offense. “I… that’s rather harsh, don’t you think?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harsh?” Clarke stepped closer, stepping forward and backing Lexa a few steps towards the door she entered from. “Harsh is </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> having sex with me and then saying it can’t be more because of distance! Fucking me everytime you see me and never so much as offering dinner! Letting me catch feelings for you, falling for you, and never caring about me until we’re caught and you have to LIE to SAVE FACE!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa bumped into the wall, shock clear on her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke turned away from her. “Just get out of my life, Lexa.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, wait,” Lexa said and grabbed Clarke’s wrist. “I just asked you out! I </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>asked for us to be more and you’re the one who just told </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> to go to hell!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke shucked the hand off of her wrist. “You told me -- you </span>
  <em>
    <span>told</span>
  </em>
  <span> me we couldn’t date with the distance!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And now the distance is less!” Lexa yelled back. “Why do you think I’ve been gunning for Yale!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve never once indicated you want anything more than sex and now you’re suddenly ready to be more? It’s only because Aden caught us that you decided this is what we are now!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not true Clarke! Listen to me, I was going to ask you before all of these misunderstandings!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Distant shouting could be heard upstairs, all three seated at the dinner table paused their chocolate cake eating before turning back to listen to Aden’s story. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right. So, I did a side shuffle, faked him out -- he twisted his ankle trying to catch me. It was awesome.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Karma,” Abby nodded, enjoying the story of Aden out-running a bully during a game. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s a side shuffle?” Jake asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abby started to explain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I was, I swear--” Lexa felt like Clarke was just not believing her, so to get the blonde to stop shouting at her, she got down on her knees and held Clarke’s hands in her own. “Clake, I swear it. Please let me talk, okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke was shocked, staring down at Lexa on her knees in front of her. For once, not sexually. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa nodded, determined and beseeching. “I had no idea you were feeling this way all this time -- you always seem so unaffected. You always… </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>always come to </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, making the move on me… I assumed sex was all you really cared about, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke had to admit that, yeah. She kind of did do that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… yeah,” Clarke mumbled, heart thundering in her chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa raised a hand to her lips and kissed the knuckles sweetly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I let you set the pace… I let you dictate what you wanted from me. I had to leave for college, the Marines were demanding and they were paying for my tuition, and then </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>left for college and then my dad got deployed again and there’s Aden... I got into Yale and this year is different, Clarke, I swear it. I can be more honest with myself now that Aden is heading off to college too. He won’t need me the same way and I wanted to ask you for more but I held back because I wanted to make sure it’s something we </span>
  <em>
    <span>both </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Lexa,” Clarke apologised, “I overreacted because, because the timing of it all… it felt like you were just trying to save face with my parents.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve worked for your dad every summer since I was sixteen, Clarke. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>don’t want him knowing what I did to you on his desk.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke realised she was crying (happy tears) and tugged Lexa up to her feet. “Lexa…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The reason I got a little confident to ask you downstairs was because.” Lexa stood up, hands cupping Clarke’s cheeks. “Apparently I’m the last person to know you’ve liked me since you were a girl scout.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke shyly looked down and then backed up. “Yeah… I’ve always liked you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How come you never told me?” Lexa wondered, regretting never asking before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because before we hooked up that first time.” Clarke hooked her fingers into Lexa’s waistband. “And you said you were leaving after the summer so I should understand it can’t be more.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I only meant because I was leaving. I didn’t mean always.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I also just really wanted to have sex with you,” Clarke admitted, sheepishly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think the yelling stopped,” Abby said. “That’s a good sign. You were saying, Aden?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what’s a tailback again?” Jake asked, trying to keep up with the football terms in the story. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aden took a second slice of chocolate cake. “Thanks. Lexa banned chocolate from the house that isn’t eighty percent cocoa. So, a tailback is--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clarke, I really don’t think this is the time for mmfff--” Lexa felt the back of her knees hit her bed and she sat down, looking up as Clarke lifted her shirt off of her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be quick,” Clarke murmured, pressing her back by the sternum and sitting atop her thighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s quiet.” Jake craned his ear, suspicious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A little too quiet,” Abby concurred. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Awkward silence passed amongst them, so Aden broke it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Want to hear about the time I caught two touchdowns in the last quarter, only thirty seconds to go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A quarter is the period of play right?” Jake asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s right honey, good job.” Abby smiled, surprised that he managed to understand even that much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your bookshelf is still wonky,” Lexa said, breathless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>//</span>
</p><p>
  <span>//</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So proud of you!” Greg Woods hugged his son tightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smiling, Lexa took a candid shot of her brother and father together in a hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We graduated dude!” Jordan Green called out to his best friend, to which Aden let go of his dad and jumped into a bro hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa was amused, nudging her dad’s shoulder. “You're going to cry, dad?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You guys grow up too damn fast,” Greg defended himself. “What say you let Aden enjoy a little party tonight, Lexa.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Lexa said to him before projecting her voice to the two teenage boys. “Jordan. Aden. you better be back by one or I will make you cut every lawn in the city.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes Lexa,” Jordan agreed easily out of fear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aden challenged her. “One-thirty.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa’s jaw clicked. “Fine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Two?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pushing it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So Griffin, did Lexa tell you how her dad figured out you were having sex with her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god.” Clarke had been the but of all jokes at Anya’s pool party, heckling on all sides because of her updated love life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Some of your underwear was in her laundry and he recognised it wasn’t hers!” Anya snickered. “I heard there was a thong.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m telling everyone this,” Octavia cackled from her place in Lincoln’s lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait wait,” Harper drunkenly declared. “I think today, whenever Lexa shows up, we should all sing ‘let’s get it on.’ Karma, Clarke, karma.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke felt her phone bzz in her pocket and she smirked, excusing herself to the bathroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God this vindictive side of you is so hot,” Clarke gasped, fingers digging into the curved leather of the backseat as she rolled her hips with Lexa’s fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does this count as an anniversary,” Lexa asked, lifting her face up from Clarke’s cleavage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only if we pick up the pace,” Clarke giggled, using more force to slam her hips forward and down on Lexa’s exquisite digits -- the Cadillac squeaking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa thought of Mrs Quah -- and then she thought of her libido and Anya’s determination to continue making fun of her.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Fuck it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know they’re totally fucking in your grandmother’s car again, right?” Lincoln told Anya. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anya looked confused, until she realized Clarke had disappeared and Lexa had still not shown up. Understanding shadowed her features. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to fucking kill her.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>//</span>
</p><p>
  <span>//</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>